danganronpafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Rantaro Amami
Rantaro Amami (天海 蘭太郎 Amami Rantarō) - jeden z głównych bohaterów gry Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony, członek Morderczego Szkolnego Semestru. Tajemniczy chłopak, którego talent nie jest jeszcze znany na początku gry. Status końcowy Rantaro jest pierwszą ofiarą zabójczej gry. Został domniemanie zamordowany przez Kaede Akamatsu. W rozdziale szóstym okazuje się, że tak naprawdę pamiętał o swoim talencie - był on Superlicealnym Ocalałym. Zyskał swój talent przez to, że podczas poprzedniej morderczej gry został skazany na egzekucję - która polegała na tym, że musiał brać udział w kolejnej grze. Okazuje się również, iż jego prawdziwym mordercą była Tsumugi Shirogane, "53 Junko" i organizatorka 53 sezonu Danganronpy. Wygląd Amami jest stylizowany na typowego bishounen'a. Posiada jasne, zielone włosy, na szczycie których znajdują się dwa ahoge. To osoba dość wysokiego wzrostu z bladą cerą, a także oliwkowymi oczami. Chłopak nosi ciemny, granatowy sweter oraz brązowe spodnie, a na jego rękach znajdują się bransoletki i pierścienie. Amami posiada również sześć kolczyków w swoim prawym uchu oraz jeden w lewym. Osobowość Początkowo, Amami był postacią bardzo tajemniczą, jednak z czasem okazuje się być bardzo przyjazną oraz miłą osobą, która zachowuje spokój nawet w najtrudniejszych sytuacjach. Mimo, iż nie wie jaki ma talent, niezbyt go to obchodzi, choć chętnie dowie się, jakąż to zdolność posiada. Wydaje się często uśmiechać, nazywając siebie "niepodejrzanym kolesiem". Mało się zamartwia i można uznać go za osobę godną zaufania. Mimo swego wyglądu i sposobie mówienia, Rantaro posiada wspaniałą intuicję. Kiedy wszyscy są przerażeni i zdezorientowani, on w tym czasie przesłuchuje Monokumę i Monokuma Cubs, pytając o ich motywy. Ukazuje zrozumienie sytuacji, często mówiąc oraz zachowując się tak, jakby wiedział coś, co inni nie wiedzą. Zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że jest powszechnie uznawany za atrakcyjnego, ale mimo to twierdzi że nigdy nie miał dziewczyny. Najwidoczniej, nie lubi on, kiedy ludzie oceniają go po wyglądzie. Z powodu tego, że ten ma kilka młodszych sióstr, Rantaro zachowuje się bardziej jak starszy brat, niżeli kobieciarz. Amami potrafi również nakładać makijaż, malować paznokcie i wykonywać wiele różnych "dziewczęcych czynności". Jednakże, z powodu pewnego zdarzenia w przeszłości, chłopak uważa siebie za okropnego brata. Nawet, gdy wydaje się być wyluzowany, bardzo przejmuje się myślą o tym, że jego siostry mogłyby go znienawidzić. Bardzo często, podczas Morderczego Semestru, martwi się o swoje rodzeństwo. Rantaro uwielbia także przygody i podobno miał tendencje do chodzenia na małe wyprawy. Stwierdził również, iż lubi podróżować. Zdolności Superlicealny ??? Rantaro jest bardzo inteligentny oraz potrafi w spokoju analizować otoczenie. Prawdziwy talent Okazuje się, iż prawdziwym talentem Rantaro był Superlicealny Ocalały - z tego powodu Rantaro zawsze dożywał do końca poprzednich morderczych gier. Dodatkowo, to nie Kaede była jego morderczynią - metalowa kula, która miała być narzędziem zbrodni, wcale nie zabiła Rantaro. Jego życie zakończyła Shirogane, członkini Team Danganronpa, prawdziwa organizatorka morderczej gry, która korzystając z okazji postanowiła wrobić w morderstwo Kaede. Historia Przed akcją gry Przeszłość Rantaro stwierdza, że pochodzi z bardzo bogatej rodziny, a także posiada wiele młodszych sióstr, ale większość z nich to przyrodnie. Przedstawiono, iż jego ojciec mógł być kobieciarzem, co wyjaśnia dużą ilość dzieci. Rantaro czuje się odpowiedzialny za młodsze siostry, pragnąc im pomóc i się nimi opiekować tak bardzo, że aż zdobywa wiedzę o makijażu. Był również bardzo blisko ze swoją najmłodszą siostrą, która zawsze za nim chodziła. Kilka lat wcześniej, on oraz jego cała rodzina ruszyła na rejs statkiem. Rantaro lubił podróżować, więc gdy dotarli do portu, natychmiast zszedł ze statku, po czym poszedł na własną podróż. Jego najmłodsza siostra poszła za nim, a ten się nawet nie zorientował. Dziewczynka zniknęła i już nie powróciła. Rantaro oskarżał siebie, wierząc że jest okropnym bratem, bojąc się, iż siostry mogą go nienawidzić. Jednakże, Rantaro był zdeterminowany, aby odnaleźć swoją siostrę, więc podróżował po świecie. Wierzył, że ta wciąż żyje. Podróże te były niebezpiecznie, lecz pomimo próśb rodziny, żeby ten odpuścił, Rantaro nieważne co, chciał odnaleźć siostrę. Przed braniem udziału w 52-giej zabójczej grze, uczęszczał on do Liceum Przełęczy Nadziei (望峠高校). Prawdziwe zdarzenia Rantaro był jednym z uczestników 52-giej Zabójczej Gry, stworzonej przez Team Danganronpa. Została na nim wykonana egzekucja, jednak jej formą było branie udziału w następnej Zabójczej Grze, znanej jako Morderczy Szkolny Semestr. Dostał wtedy tytuł Superlicealnego Ocalałego (超高校級の「生存者」 chō kōkō kyū no “Seizon-sha”), zamiast Superlicealnego Poszukiwacza Przygód (超高校級の「冒険家」chō kōkō kyū no “Bōken-ka”). Wspomnienia Rantaro o jego talencie jako Superlicealny Ocalały nie zostały wymazane, tylko te o byciu Superlicealnym Poszukiwaczem Przygód. Potem, Monokuma i jego dzieci oraz reszta oficjalnie rozpoczęła 53-cią Zabójczą Grę. Plan Gopher Planem Gopher nazwano fałszywe wspomnienia stworzone dla wszystkich uczestników zabójczej gry, które rzekomo wydarzyły się przed rozpoczęciem Morderczego Semestru. Został on wcielony w życie przez rząd, po tym, jak mnóstwo meteorytów zderzyło się z Ziemią. Aby ochronić ludzką rasę przed wyginięciem, rząd zdecydował się wybrać określoną liczbę wyjątkowych istot ludzkich, wsadzić do statku kosmicznego, i pozwolić im uciec. Rantaro oraz piętnastu innych licealistów zostało wybranych do tego planu. Jako, że nie chcieli opuścić swoich rodzin, uciekli oni przed swoim wyznaczonym celem. W tym samym czasie, ekstremistyczny kult urósł w siłę. Wierzyli oni, iż meteoryty były karą, którą sprowadziła na siebie ludzkość i starali się zapobiec Planu Gopher. W ten sposób po świecie zaczęli rozprzestrzeniać się "Superlicealni Łowcy", którzy polowali na szesnastu wybranych uczniów. Rząd zadecydował się zapanować nad sytuacją, poprzez sfałszowanie śmierci wybrańców. Plan Gopher został wcielony w życie gdy Ziemia została zniszczona. Rantaro i inni ruszyli w kosmos masywnym statkiem kosmicznym - prawdziwą formą Akademii Utalentowanych Więźniów. Kokichi Oma, jeden z uczestników planu, nazwał siebie członkiem Szczątek Rozpaczy Junko Enoshimy, który jest osobą stojącą za Zabójczą Grą oraz ogłasza, że to on wpuścił Monokumę na statek, dzięki czemu zmusił Rantaro i innych do brania udziału w Zabójczej Grze. Trzeba zwrócić uwagę na to, iż Rantaro nie posiada wspomnień z tego zdarzenia, gdyż został zamordowany, nim był w stanie je zdobyć przez Światło Wspomnień w Rozdziale 5. Morderczy Szkolny Semestr Prolog Rantaro znajduje się pośród innych uczniów wewnątrz sali gimnastycznej. Trochę później przedstawia się Kaede Akamatsu oraz mówi jej o tym, że zapomniał o swoim talencie. Badania Podczas 53-ciej Zabójczej Gry, Rantaro oszukał wszystkich o tym, że nie zna swojego talentu. Kiedy Monokuma przedstawił motyw, który opierał się na limicie czasu, Rantaro ruszył do biblioteki, aby odkryć osobę stojącą za tym wszystkim. Amami wszedł do biblioteki oraz odnalazł ukryte drzwi. W chwili podczas której drzwi zaczęły się ruszać, czujniki w kamerze zarejestrowały ruch, po czym wydały sygnał Saiharze i Kaede. Kaede wrzuca metalową kulę do środka kanału wentylacyjnego, lecz jej plan się nie powodzi. Po zobaczeniu, jak plan Kaede się nie powodzi, Tsumugi natychmiast opuszcza ukryty pokój i uderza Rantaro metalową kulą w głowę, a potem zmienia miejsce zbrodni tak, żeby wyglądało, iż to Kaede go zamordowała. Potem, Tsumugi powraca przez ukryte przejście do kafeterii. W rezultacie, całkowicie zmanipulowała Kaede, aby ta wierzyła, że to ona popełniła zbrodnie. Akamatsu w trakcie klasowej rozprawy próbuje ratować się poprzez odnalezienie osoby stojącej za Morderczym Szkolnym Semestrem, niestety nie udaje jej się to, a Monokuma przeprowadza na niej egzekucję. Rytuał Przywołania Rantaro był celem rytuału, za pomocą którego, Angie Yonaga próbowała przywrócić Amagiego do życia, jednak jej plan się nie powiódł. Odkrycie prawdy Prawdziwy talent Rantaro zostaje odkryty w Rozdziale 6, w jego Pokoju Nauki, gdzie Shuichi Saihara oraz Himiko Yumeno odnajdują nagranie. Po zakończeniu badań, Himiko, K1-B0, Maki Harukawa, Shuichi Saihara i Tsumugi Shirogane ponownie przetwarzają śmierć Rantaro. Zostaje później jednak zdradzone, że w rzeczywistości mordercą był organizator morderczej gry - powodem, dla którego Amami zginął był jego talent, czyli Superlicealny Ocalały. Zawdzięczał go temu, iż dożył do końca poprzednich morderczych gier. Relacje Akademia Utalentowanych Więźniów Shuichi Saihara Kiedy Rantaro spotyka Kaede i Shuichiego, Saihara wydaje się być zdezorientowany, gdy ten wspomina o spotkaniu się uczniów oraz amnezji. Uważa go za postać tajemniczą. Później staje się wrogi wobec Rantaro, z powodu swoich podejrzeń, że ten może być osobą stojącą za tym wszystkim. W jego scenie love hotel, Rantaro przybiera rolę nauczyciela lub opiekuna Shuichiego. Jako, iż ta sytuacja odzwierciedla jego relację ze swoim młodszym rodzeństwem, traktuje on Shuichiego jak dziecko, przez co ten czuje się niekomfortowo. Z tego powodu, Rantaro wnioskuje, że Saihara go nie lubi, jednak Shuichi temu zaprzecza. Amami uspokaja się, wiedząc, iż ten go nie odrzuca, lecz uważa, że nie będzie on już jego nauczycielem, gdyż zauważył, iż przez to Shuichi czuje się niekomfortowo i kiedy z nim przebywa, mógłby być narażony na niebezpieczeństwo. Pragnie on chronić Saiharę, aby nie stracić ważnej dla niego osoby. Mówi o możliwości własnej śmierci, lecz potem stwierdza, że jedynie żartował, ale Shuichi mu nie wierzy. Saihara stwierdza, iż wolałby usłyszeć historię Rantaro oraz być w niebezpieczeństwie, niż pozwolić mu samemu dźwigać ten ciężar. Pod koniec sceny, Amami jest zadowolony i ufa Shuichiemu nawet bardziej, czekając na czas, w którym opowie on swoją historię. Tsumugi Shirogane Tsumugi nienawidzi Rantaro, nazywając go irytującym prostakiem oraz będąc zdegustowana jego zachowaniem. W scenie malowania paznokci, Tsumugi w ciszy spogląda jak Rantaro maluje paznokcie Kaede, będąc zdegustowaną i próbując ukryć swoją nienawiść do Rantaro za to, że przeszkodził on jej oraz Kaede. W rozdziale 6, okazuje się, że Tsumugi to osoba, która zamordowała Rantaro oraz zrzuciła całą winę na Kaede. Znała ona talent Amamiego, dlatego nie chciała aby ten odkrył, iż jest ona prowodyrem. Miała świadomość tego, że Rantaro mógł wejść jej w drogę wraz z Kaede, która skradła serca wszystkich, więc zdecydowała się upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. Korekiyo Shinguji Podczas rozdziału 1, Rantaro posiadał pozytywną opinie o Korekiyo. W pierwszym Free Time Event z Kaede, Rantaro mówi, że Korekiyo ma zdecydowaną osobowość, lecz jeśli powoli zacznie się do niego zbliżać, możliwe, iż go zrozumie. Rantaro uważa również, że Korekiyo to opanowana osoba, która wydaje się być inteligentna. W Dodatkowym Trybie, przedstawiono, iż oboje są bardzo dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Interesują się podróżowaniem, a także oboje mają bliską relację ze swoimi siostrami. Cytaty * "Jestem Rantaro Amami oraz, póki co, nie jestem w stanie przypomnieć sobie mojego talentu. W każdym razie nie jestem nikim podejrzanym, tak więc miło mi cię poznać." * "Nie jestem złym kolesiem. Miło mi was poznać." (Rantaro przedstawia się Kaede Akamatsu i Makoto Naegiemu) * "W każdym razie, miło by było, gdybyśmy się ze sobą dogadywali. Na ten czas, nigdzie się nie wybieramy." (do Kaede i Makoto) * "Przy okazji, chciałbym ci zadać jedno pytanie." * "Niesamowite, od razu widać jak pasujesz na naszą liderkę!" * "Zakończę tą morderczą grę, tu i teraz." Ciekawostki * W Salmon Mode dowiadujemy się że jego drugi prawdziwy talent to Superlicealny Przygodowiec * Nazwisko Rantaro, 天海 Amami, składa się z kanji oznaczającego "niebo" (天) oraz "morze" (海). * Rantaro jest trzecią postacią w serii, której talent nie jest znany od początku. Pierwszą i drugą jest Kyoko Kirigiri oraz Hajime Hinata. * Amami w japońskiej wersji gry zakańcza zdania za pomocą zwrotu "~っす" (-ssu), który powstaje poprzez skrócenie formalnej końcówki "です" (-desu). Ten typ mowy jest uznawany za bardzo przyjacielski. * W ankiecie na najpopularniejszego ucznia Danganronpy V3 przez MyNavi, Rantaro zajął szóste miejsce. * Wiele portretów Amamiego przypomina portrety postaci z poprzednich gier, przede wszystkim tych należących do Nagito. *Rantaro jest jedną z postaci w serii Danganronpy, które brały udział i przetrwały w dwóch Zabójczych Grach. **Inni to: Makoto, Aoi Asahina, teoretycznie Kyoko Kirigiri oraz Hajime Hinata/Izuru Kamukura. *Rantaro to pierwszy Superlicealny ???, który zmarł i nie przetrwał Zabójczej Gry. Jest także jedynym Superlicealnym ???, kłamiącym o tym, że zapomniał swój talent. * Może być to spowodowane tym, że w uniwersum V3 Danganronpa jest serialem telewizyjnym, a Rantaro może próbować naśladować bohaterów poprzednich części. es:Rantaro Amami en:Rantaro Amami fr:Rantaro Amami Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Nastolatek